


Happier

by AxelsKingdom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Qrow treats Oscar like a nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: Ozpin silently watches from deep in the depths of Oscar's mind as the man he once loved fell for another.
Relationships: Background Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Past Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to hurt Ozpin  
> I love him, but I wanted to write angst and he was on my mind so

Ozpin knew Qrow wouldn't wait for him. Not only was his new vessel a child, but he'd also learned things about him, things that Ozpin hadn't been ready for him to know, and it broke the trust that was hanging on by a thread throughout the adventure.

That didn't make watching him fall in love with another hurt any less.

He knew he should be happy for his ex-lover, knew he shouldn't be pushing these negative feelings he felt about it on the poor confused teen, but his nonexistent heart ached when he saw the other men.

Clover joked and Qrow rolled his eyes, but one could see the amusement in those crimson hues.

_Just like he did with him._

Qrow flirted and Clover laughed with a feint flush, flirting right back.

_Just like he did with him._

Qrow let Clover wrap an arm around his shoulders when he was tired and let his guard down for once, allowed himself to relax.

_Just like he did with him._

Clover pulled embarrassed curses from Qrow when he surprised him with a kiss, making the reaper flush and yell.

_Just like he did with him._

But the worst part is that Ozpin had never seen him happier.

_Unlike with him._

He never made him shine as bright as Clover seemed to be able to and it made Ozpin want to scream, to cry and ask the Gods why he hadn't been enough. Why hadn't he been able to make him smile so blindingly? Why hadn't he ever gotten to see him look like the sun as he laughed and joked with the man he loved?

"Kid? Why are you crying?" Qrow's voice made Oscar jump from his little space out and the teen looked up at the man, relaxing slightly when he felt his hand on his head.

"I'm crying..?"

Raising his own hand to his face, he was surprised when the back of it came away wet, covered in tears. He wasn't even aware that the tears weren't stopping until he was pulled into the concerned reaper's chest in a hug he's seen him give Ruby and Yang oh so many times. It took him a moment to react, brain responding slowly to some things these days, before Oscar raised his hands shakily, the farmhand gripping the back of the reaper's shirt as a sob ripped from his chest.

A deep ache made his chest feel heavy and it only made the sobs come out harder.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Qrow's voice was thick for worry and it seemed to only make the tears fall faster as Oscar tightened his hold. It felt as if his body was reacting to something he was unaware of and if Oscar thought hard about it, he'd remember the ancient man lying in the depths of his mind.

At that moment, however, when the poor teen was weak and his mind was fogged with a pain he didn't understand?

" _I don't know.._ "


End file.
